


emotions revived

by Ultimate_L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO as friends, Fiction, M/M, kpop, no one shot, rookie writer, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_L/pseuds/Ultimate_L
Summary: Suho has crush on a boy who he sees in library everyday . at the same place on same time. Is he waiting for someone? Suho is curious about him . he has this unapproachable aura around him. Always  surrounded by booksWill our aspiring novelist gather the courage to make the first move?Watch their relationship blossom as the chapters unfold
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Here, Do you have this book in the library ? " said a black haired short boy to the lady at the desk .

" sorry we don't " came the reply 

Disappointed that he didn't get the desired book he went to the shelves to search for a similar book . He was a aspiring novelist and was searching for some reference books for his first novel . he searched but didn't find any . he was on his way out of the library when he turned back to look at the seating area for the one last time . 

" I guess he is not here today " he let out with a sigh .

Opening the umbrella he had been carrying, he started to walk towards Xiumin's home . Xiumin was his best friend . they were always together since they were young .Their mothers were best friends and so were they .he still remembered the day when he first met him . Xiumin had saved him from been bitten by a dog when he was 5 .

As he approached the apartment he folded the umbrella and ran his way through . he went up the stairs and knocked on the door . he noticed some thing new this time as he stood there . there was one extra pair of shoes in the shoe stand . 

"Shit ! I should have seen this before knocking on the door . I hope I didn't ruin their moment ." he cursed at himself.

"Come on in " xiumin said as he opened the door for his bestie to come in . he started scanning the room as soon as he entered ."shit!" He cursed under his breath as he saw a person sitting on the sofa . there were books before him along with some snacks and coffee. 

He gazed at the person before him and then at xiumin .  
" sorry , I didn't know he was coming over . " 

He started to leave but xiumin was not gonna have it . he grabbed him by hand and said "he is my best friend " as he referred to the man in his grasp 

"Nice to meet you , my name is Suho " he said trying to get away from xiumin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you , my name is Suho " he said as he tried to get away from Xiumin .

The boy before him bowed and said " nice to meet you too , I am jongdae " 

"I know !" Came out of suho's mouth but louder than intended. 

"What? !!! " 

" oh ! I mean... I mean hyung has told me about you before .yeah , that's what I meant " he was awkwardly looking at his hyung and asking him to take him out of this situation through eye language . 

That's when xiumin tipped him " Ah~~ . I told him that you won the painting competition " 

" I heard you really draw well . " Suho jumped in .  
Suho wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible . he faked a phone call in order to excuse himself and thus took leave .

That night Suho couldn't write anything ,so instead he chose to read a book . he fell asleep with the book on his face . he could feel a page of the book sticking to his face as he woke up . this was not the first time such thing happened . he has been a reader from when he was a child . when he got bored from studying , when he was angry at someone , when he wanted to be isolated ,books were always his friends who always comforted and consoled . 

He folded the book and kept it at its rightful place in the book shelf . the shelf was as big as his dorm room's wall , it was filled with books from floor to ceiling . he went into the common kitchen which his flatmate and he shared . 

"Bacon ! What's there for breakfast ." 

" oats " baekhyun Replied wryly 

Suho knew it . he thought why he even bothered asking . they took turns making breakfast . whenever it was baekhyun's turn he always made oats .a compartment in their kitchen was filled with oats . the only relief for him was that the oats he prepared were of different flavors . you could say that he was expert at experimented with its flavours . 

"Today its spinach flavor " 

Suho somehow swallows his food and heads to library . as he entered he directly went to the fiction section . there he went through the racks and choose about a dozen books to go through . carrying his books in his petite arms he headed towards the sitting area at the front . 

While he was walking someone bumped into him and all the books spilled on the floor . he looked up with anger to see who the culprit was . his eyes widened and his breath fastened as soon as he saw the face before him . it was THE BOY . yes he same boy who reads books sitting alone .The boy suho used to always look at .the boy hurriedly collected the books and ran away crying . another boy came running behind him ,  
"Hey! Listen to me once . I am sorry .,........" The voice of the boy faded as they went farther .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time they met . the day they became friends . and the day they got to know about each other

FLASHBACK : 

" that's it for the class today " teacher said  
And left .  
As soon as Teacher was out of the room a paper ball hit Xiumin's desk .he looked up to see who it was . 

'Come to the art room after school . I have something to tell you  
-ji yeon' 

That's what was written on it . he looked at her and raised his eyebrow as he pointed to the paper . she nodded and he kept the piece in his pocket . he then looked up and smiled at her .  
~ ~  
The last bell for the day rang and the students started to rush out of the class room . he stayed back as he collected his belongings. He made his way to the art room where she was to wait for him .there she was right outside the door looking like art herself . he walked up to her .  
"Hi" she said  
" what to you have to say ?" Said Xiumin  
"Um~~"  
" I have something to tel you "  
"Um~ what I want to say is~~~"  
Before she could complete her sentence her phone began to ring . she stepped away to talk 

" I am really sorry , but could you wait here for a moment . I'll be right back " she said as she disappeared .

He checked his phone . I was almost dead . he pulled out the his charger and plugged it in at the power source in the art room . there sat a boy painting the canvas as it blocked his face from xiumin's vision. The breeze made his hair fly and xiumin looked out of the window . he could see the school garden which was located behind the building . the leaves swaying. The sky crystal clear. It was clam. Quiet an contrast to the chaos in the passage . 

A ball rolled inside the art room out of nowhere . as xiumin turned back to collect his phone his leg slipped due to the ball and he lost his balance.  
He fell on the canvas making the boy beyond it fall too . xiumin on top of him . the canvas stuck between them . their faces a few inches apart .es loolikg into each other . the boy's eyes wide open . two boys came in running to take back their ball . xiumin bulled himself together and got up . he removed the canvas from the boy and helped him stand up . 

" I am so sorry . I ruined your painting " xiumin said 

" it was just an accident . it can happen " said the boy 

" still , I feel sorry . it was what you created with effort "  
" then~~ help me clean this " he said referring to his shirt filled with wet colours.

" fine ! Lets get it cleaned in the washroom " 

As they were on their way xiumin said " I should have introduced myself earlier . my name is xiumin " 

The boy smiled and said " hi. I am jongdae"  
When they reached the washroom jongdae took off his shirt and took out a washed one from his bag . he handed the dirty shirt to xiumin and turned on the water for him . and then examined whether there was any color on his body . 

"The color is not coming off . " xiumin said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand . 

" let me try . "  
When the color refused to get off only with water xiumin suggested that they go to his home and wash it in the machine . xiumin lived near the school with his mother . his father served in the military and visited on his days off .his home was a 20 minutes walk away from the school . his mother welcomed when as both arrived at xiumin's home . his mom brought them juice and then sat down on the sofa across them . 

" mom. This is jongdae . my friend from school . " he said and his mom raised an eyebrow .

" because of me colors got all over his shirt , will you help me wash it " 

" that's okay. I'll wash it for you . " she took the shirt and went inside . 

" jongdae , make yourself at home . I wash this and fix you guys a meal . " 

" but aunty ...…"

" you should eat before going back . my mother is a great cook " 

" um... Then , Thank you aunty " 

As they continued to talk xiumin got to know that jongdae was living alone was his parents were transferred out of their town to the city . he didn't want to go so he stayed back . he got to know that this boy , Kim jongdae. Loved painting although his parents were against him choosing that as an career path they did not mind if he did it as a hobby . 

As they were talking xiumin smelled something coming their way . his mother kept the pajeon (chive pancake ) and kimchi (fermented vegetables) on the table . the aroma was mouthwatering . they both cleaned the dish in no time . then at some point his mom too joined the conversation .

Xiumin's mom got along well with Jongdae . they had found something in common . both liked cooking and enjoyed it like nothing else . as a child jongdae had always helped his mom prepare food and he liked to do it . although he did not cook as good as his mother does , he cooks better than the kids his age . cooking to him was what voice is to a person . the way to express himself . 

Time went by and jongdae returned home after having a long conversations with his newly found friend .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy

" I'M SORRY , listen I am really very sorry . I shouldn't have said that " 

Chanyeol knew he had fucked up a big time . he could see Sehun tearing up in front of him .

" I know that u had no control over what happened . I know that you did not intend for it to happen . I am really sorry I brought it up again . I know I had promised not to bring it up again , I am so sorry ." 

Sehun had started running inside the library . what chanyeol said had brought him to tears . tears were rolling down his cheeks . he thought that it was all his fault . only if he had not driven the car that day nothing could have happened . thousands of thoughts kept coming to his mind every second . in most of which he blamed himself . he was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone . all the books the person was carrying fell down to the floor . he hid face so that his tears won't show . he bent down to pick up the books . he hurriedly picked up the books and handed it to the person before him . he avoided making an eye contact . he began to run as he heard footsteps coming his way . Chanyeol said something but Sehun couldn't hear it properly as his thoughts were preoccupied .  
X X X

Suho returns home . exhausted from lifting all those books up . few flops on the sofa beside Baekhyun . munching on popcorn as he sees the movie playing on tv . he is so engrossed in the storyline that he barely notices Suho coming in . Suho leans on his shoulder and lets a out a big sigh . Baekhyun turns his attention from the television to his friend .

" is something bothering you ? " he asks

" nothing much " 

"Ayyyy~~ . I have known you for years . I can at least tell when something is on your mind " 

" its... Never mind " Suho let's out a huff 

" is it about the library guy?" 

Suho nods . It had been bothering him how he ran into the boy and he was crying . why was he crying? He looked like he was afraid . Suho's mind was running wild with thoughts . useless theories being cooked up in his head . 

" don't over think , If you are so concerned ask him tomorrow when you see him at library . " 

Suho agrees and then goes on to study the books he brought earlier . he can't concentrate on what he wants to do . restless , he starts moving in and out of his room . just walking through the whole house aimlessly . randomly opening cupboards and the fridge . Baekhyun hisses at the sight and says ,"why are you distracting me from my movie . if you want to calm Down just lay in the bed and listen up to that favorite singer of yours . it always works"

Suho plops on his bed and plugs in his earphones to the phone and goes to his playlist and selects a song . the deep melodious voice of a male singer gushes into his ears . its a r and b soul track with soulful lyrics . no sooner that the song starts than the wrinkles on his forehead disappear . he lays there with his eyes closed songs playing one after another

XxX

Next morning Baekhyun barges into Suho's room and shoves a phone in front of his face . Suho rubs his eyes and takes the phone in his hand and reads what's written on the screen . 

'Long time no see . hello this is Loey Park ,and as the fans may have guessed by now our beloved singer Leo will be releasing a single soon . the details of the release will be conveyed later this week . be ready to be surprised yet again .'

His eyes widen as he finishes reading . he looks at his friend and smiles . thanks to Baekhyun he has made a good start to his day . Leo was his most favorite singer in the world . he has been listening to him since years and the thing is that he was a anonymous singer . no one knew what he looked like or even his birth name . and loey park was his producer . Leo wrote most of his songs on his own and some with help of loey park . the songs never failed to surprise his fans . over the years he has tried new concepts for each album for each single . he has a variety of genres he can do and is god at . so in conclusion except the singer's voice and the fact that the singer is a male ,nothing is known . 

XXX 

FLASHBACK: ( Xiumin point of view)

Its been more than a year since I first met a packet of energy named jongdae . a lot has happened over a year . we grew closer . we were now what people called best Buddies ever . we celebrated birthdays together . we crashed at each other's house .had a lot of fun together . created new memories. He even grew a lot closer to my mother . if anyone sees them talking they would seem like same age friends having a blast. And we have both successfully graduated from our school and are waiting for the university to start . he decided to major in animation and graphics while I will be joining a culinary school . I met his parents for the first ever time on the day of our graduation ceremony . they were both enthusiastic and energetic , just like Jongdae . and the second most important thing is that we are now finally legal age in Korea !!! Doesn't feel much different though . and the most important thing is that I now like jongdae . not as a brother but in the other way . at some point I started to like him without even realizing it . my heart began to beat faster and I got this new feeling every time I looked at his eyes . shhhh!!! its a secret though . I am yet to confess my feelings to him . I don't. Know how to . up until now I had been confessed to a lot of times but to confess to someone is something new to me . I fear that if I do say it to him and he doesn't reciprocate I might lose a precious friend . well..... anyway , he might ring the doorbell anytime soon . we are supposed visit a zoo today . he wants to draw animals . so why not visit a zoo . going to a zoo means I have to clear my schedule today . as almost whole day is needed to be there .(not like I even have things on my schedule. Come on man! Its vacation time ) 

He arrives at around 7 in the morning . he has brought along his painting and sketching material . I fix him a quick breakfast as he settles in . I have prepared a cheese bacon sandwich a hard boiled egg and freshly squeezed orange juice to go with it . we eat the meal and get on the bus to zoo . 

As we get there we see that the place is filled with kids , a lot of parents had brought their kids to see the zoo.

"You know what , this is my first time visiting a zoo . I always wanted to visit one with you " he says looking at me . really? This was his fist time ? But I reply with a simple "is that so ?" 

He then tells me that he wanted to visit one as a child but as his parents were busy they were not able to accompany him . he had actually given up on visiting one up until recently.

"One thing off my bucket list now" he let's out in a sigh . 

"Do you even have one? "

"NO" he says and we both start laughing at something which is not even funny .


End file.
